The Story Behind the Ghost
by Batmarcus
Summary: The real reason why Helena was in Albania when she died. Written for the SkyeElf challenge week 4. Not as good as I wanted it to be.


**The Story Behind the Ghost **

Helena Ravenclaw or the Grey Lady as the students called her was floating through the halls of Hogwarts. She hated to be addressed as the Grey Lady of course she was gray. They would be too if they had been robbed of their true love then killed by a jealous person. She sighed as she hovered in the astronomy tower thinking back to those last few days of her life.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

Helena came out of her apperision deep in an Albanian forest. She had to get to him to see John. It had been a hellish week for her. Her mother Rowena had done the unthinkable and entered her into a marriage contract. Normally this would not have been much of a problem. After all it was not as if her betrothed was bad looking and he came from a family of great wealth and power and he was a baron.

The problem however came from John. Helena and John had begun dating shortly before the end of their Hogwarts schooling. The pair went well together he balanced her out when she got to logical. In turn she made him be serious when he had to be.

He had proposed to her two weeks ago and then had to come to Albania the next day for a business meeting. Helena had spent all the time they were a part trying to figure a way to tell her mother who was rather stubborn about the engagement as she had never liked John.

Then hours ago she had gone to tell her when this had been sprung on her. Now she ran into the Albanian woods she had to reach him and they would figure this out together. Unfortunately she had been trying to find the right direction for the address John had given her when a voice rang out from behind her.

"For Rowena's daughter you really don't know how to cover your tracks" the voice said sounding arrogant.

She turned and drew her wand "Leave me alone Rolph. I have no desire to marry you. I am already happily engaged." she said in a threatening tone.

"No you can't be your mother would not have agreed to the marriage contract if that were so." he said thought the tone of his voice betrayed his worry.

As a reply she simply showed him her ring finger and said "I was going to tell my mother, but she arranged this marriage without my consent so I left."

"No!" he yelled rage seeping into his voice "Who who has taken you from my I will rip them limb form limb!" he screamed.

Helena was even more worried this man was known as the bloody baron because he had a nasty talent for ripping people limb from limb.

"I will not tell you besides why should you care? This is just a power marriage for your family anyways." she said coldly.

"No it isn't I have loved you for years, but I could never bring myself to tell you. Now when I finally have you I will not lose you to another." he screamed.

"I never knew." she said kindly, but firmly "However I love my fiancee and do not intend to leave him."

"You can't do this to me I have worked to hard for too long to allow you to slip away now!" he said. It was true he had tried time and time again to get her attention and all attempts had failed. Then her mother had offered this contract months ago and after heated negotiations it seemed he was finally going to get the girl of his dreams.

Now however it seemed he was being denied his wish and he was not happy. Her voice brought him out of his revery.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it is my choice." she said smugly.

"I refuse if I can't have you no one will!" he screamed and in a moment of blind rage he ducked her attempted stunner, drew his sword and stabbed her through the gut. She gasped as the blood seeped from her then collapsed minutes later.

He starred horror struck at what he had done. She was gone and it was his fault. He had killed then only women he had and would ever love. Grief washed through him at the thought. He did notice her spirit raise out of her and then depart, to where he was not sure. All he knew was he had to be with her he drew. His sword again and stabbed himself in the throat. He watched as his blood soaked his robes and then everything went black.

When he awoke he saw her, but she just glared at him and floated off through the wall. This was his punishment forever he would have to see the women he loved and know she would never forgive him.

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

><p>This is how she and the bloody Baron had come to reside at Hogwarts. It was not what the Baron had done that caused her bad mood thought that was part of it. What bothered her was she never found out what became of her Johnathan.<p>

So yes she was gray however she felt she had more than enough reason to be.


End file.
